The Toss Up
by LPfan99
Summary: Returning from a five year departure. Max finds herself drawn towards a townie, Dylan. But then finally reunited/given a chance with her old best friend Nick/Fang. Does this make her question who she wants to be with? Yes, absolutely. NO WINGS. This is my first story, give me a chance! Dylan/Max first, then Fax! And then finally a toss up. :
1. The Homecoming

One glimpse at Max's old best friend and then quickly distracted by a townie, Dylan. Swept off her feet by a boy she just met but then finally given a chance with Nick or should I say Fang, does this make her question who she really wants to be with? NO WINGS. This is my first story on here so give me a chance! :) Dylan/Max first, then Fang/Max, and then finally a toss up :)

Chapter one

The Toss Up

Max's POV

If his raven hair and all black clothes didn't give him away then his father's leather jacket sure did. It still had the tiny tear at the bottom when he tore it away from me back when I was trying to use it as cover from the rain. I could only see the back of him, he was ordering coffee, my eyes swept over him looking for the differences since we were fifteen. There were obvious changes, he was taller easily a little bit more than six feet and lean, you could see the muscle from underneath the jacket, and I didn't have to see his front to see that he grew up to be a handsome man. When I saw him I had no perception on how to react. I haven't seen him in five years, since my siblings and I were taken away to child services and later to a foster home. I was so hurt on what had happen, that I never got to say goodbye to Nick. I can't believe he was still here in West Wood, Illinois. I would have imagined he graduated and went off to go to New York "because that's where you live life" his words not mine. Sitting here in my favorite cafe, _Cafe Bella_, sitting here with him just a couple of feet away, sitting here thinking about how much I must have hurt him, sitting here so preoccupied with my own thoughts that I had no idea that I now had company.

One single tap made me snap back from my blanking moment.

"How do you do." _Did he just say that? _This stranger says with a charming smile, if I may say so myself, he had perfect teeth. I laugh. "Can I help you?" I replied. "You look like you need some company." he smirked. "What makes you say that?" I say with a smidge of flirtation. I swiftly look over where my childhood friend was standing. He's gone. I grimaced and look back to the man sitting beside me, missing the beginning to his reply. "...as you shouldn't be sitting alone." I smiled briefly. "Are you suggesting I can't take care of myself? You don't even know me." He chuckled "No, but is that an invitation?" _Ha. Cheesy much? _I shake my head while lightly laughing. "Your not giving up are you. So are you going to tell me your name or what because I might need to go somewhere if you don't." His eyes widen a bit and he quickly says. "I'm Dylan Smith and you are?" he says as he hold his hand out for me to shake. I smile and shake his, I answer. "Max. Max Ride."

*****************************Time Break To Tomorrow*********************************

I wake up to the sound of a really good song coming from the bathroom down the hall. I wake not tired which is rare but very refreshing. I smile and start to sing along to the song.

"And you were there at the turn waiting to let me knooooow. We're building it uuuup! To break it back dooown. We're building it up. To burn it down!"

I walk down the hall and knocked "Nudge hurry up I need to take a shower too!" I yelled

"I'll be out in a bit Max!" she yelled back

I walk back to my room and sat down on my bed and smirk as I remember her response when I called her, for the first time in five years, two days ago to ask if I could crash at her place for the summer. I asked her this knowing it was a pretty heavy question.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nudge. It's me Max, I don't know if you remember me or if you don't want to talk to me...but umm...ok I know I haven't spoken to you in like five years but I just couldn't you know? Oh God wow that was a stupid question. Ah! Okay this is going to sound like self-conscious or whatever but do you think I could crash a your place for the summer?"

Looking back now I smile because I literally had a Nudge moment. No one can talk as fast or say so many words in one breath like her. But that day I think I came close.

Though these moments are rare but Nudge was completely speechless for like thirty seconds.

"Nudge are you there?"

"Nudge you know what I'm sorry I called. This is just completely rude. I'm so sor-"

"Max? Max Ride? What the fuck? Okay let me get this straight it has been almost six years since I last talked to you let alone saw you. And the first thing you ask is if you can crash here? That's fucked up you know that right?"

Oh god that tone was one of the scariest I have ever heard. Made me shiver a bit.

"Um yeah?"

"Wow Max, wow. Why haven't you called, wrote, or something. I was worried sick for the longest! After your parents died and you guys were taken away I cried for two weeks straight! I kept trying to call child services and trying to find out where you were. And when they finally got me a number and they went to tell you that I was calling they said you didn't want to speak with me! What was up with that?"

"I know. I just couldn't. I'm sorry I was just so hurt back then. You know I'm not very good at talking about my feelings. I just couldn't bring my self to open up. So I just thought it was best if you just forgot about me. Also I was busy with the kids. You have know idea what we have been through."

"I COULD HAVE!"

"I know Nudge but I had to take care of them by myself."

"Okay you know what Max? Lets just drop this subject for another time because you and I both know that it won't end pretty."

"Yeah okay sorry Nudge."

After talking about how Gazzy and Angel were doing. We went back to the whole 'crashing at her place' bit. Nudge started this conversation.

"Okay so what about you crashing at my place for the whole summer?"

"Right well, as you might have figured I have been out of foster care for a little more than two years."

"Mhmm"

"Yeah well as soon as I was able to leave I adopted the kiddos. Let me tell you it was a long process. But as soon as I got a place here in Chicago they were mine. Anyways I was just thinking about them one day and I knew I needed closure. I need to properly say goodbye...to my parents I mean."

"Yeah got it. Wait so how do you know that I have my own place and that I'm still in West Wood?"

"Nudge I'm still friends with you on facebook. And I barely started using it again last year because the home wouldn't let us use the computer for 'social activities' only for school work and I got Wi-Fi at the house last year as well."

"Right"

"Sooo."

"Yeah okay you can crash. Are Gazzy and Angel coming too?"

This is why I love Nudge so much she might burn really bright but her anger extinguishes pretty quickly.

"Thank you so much! I owe you forever! And uh yeah do you think I'm going to leave them in an apartment to fend for themselves in one of the largest cities in the U.S.?"

"..."

"Uh sorry we're not there yet are we?"

"Nope." she said popping the 'p'.

Brought back to the yelling of course.

"MAX! Did you fall asleep again!

"God no Nudge. Stop banging in the door!"

"Well you said that you needed to take a shower and whats a good roommate if I don't remind them of important things like personal hygiene."

I wanted to vacuum the freaking sarcastic cloud that was coming from her. But instead I stuck my tongue out to the door.

"I'm sticking my tongue at you Nudge!"

"Suck it!" I heard reply as she retreated to her room.

As I was getting my things so that I could take a shower, my little rascal burst in my room scaring the be-jeebers out of me.

"HOLY SHI- COW!"

"If you guys are going to be screaming at anytime of the day I would prefer it to be around noon! Not-" He looks down at his digital watch, "Not at six thirty in the morning! Gosh, if you guys do that again I'll...I'll fart on a pillow and I won't tell you which one it was."

My eyes widen for a fraction of a second before going to a glare position.

"Are you threatening me Gas-man?" I say as I slowly approach him.

Sleep obviously leaving his face as his face turns to horror. Realizing his mistake he backs up out of my room. His eyes blinking rapidly he weakly retorts. "What? Max you know I would never do that I just...i was..."

"If I were you I would run."

Not even thinking about it he turns and sprints towards his room. He's pretty fast for a twelve year old but me being the superior awesome person I easily catch him and tickle him mercilessly.

"MAX! AHH! Please stop!" he chokes out.

After about three minutes of obvious torture and like a hundred "UNCLE!"'s. I released my victim.

I turn around to see two very amused faces and one with a camera.

"Max can I put this on YouTube?"

"Sure sweetie, with Gazzy's girly screams he's for sure going to go viral. Chipper up kid your going to be famous!"

"Aw Angel don't do that!" He turns to me. "Max take that back tell Angel she can't put it online!"

"No can do, I live with no regrets, and no looking back." I say with a huge smile. He just exclaimed in frustration and stalked off to his room. I stood up and leaned down to kiss Angel on the forehead.

"Good morning honey did Gazzy's screams wake you?"

"I think they woke up the whole neighborhood Max." she smiled as I chuckled.

"I'm sure they did sweetheart."

Nudge yelled "I'm off to work Max!" as she shut the car.

"Okay Nudge see ya!" I yelled back at her

Angel looked up at me and said "Hey Max what should I make for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon?" I ask hopefully. _Oi isn't it pathetic that a ten year old cooks breakfast for her twenty year old guardian/sister?_


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 2

Re-cap: _Oi isn't it pathetic that a ten year old cooks breakfast for her twenty year old guardian/sister?_

___**Just a shout out to The Queen of AWKWARD27 for being my first reviewer! Thank you even if you just say "good job" it really goes a long way:)**_

___**Okay let the story begin! **_

After my wonderful little sister made us breakfast I headed out to town to go to my Cafe.

"By guys, be safe."

* * *

*****_Cafe Bella_*****

"Hey there beautiful." I look up to see the townie from yesterday.

"Are you going to make this routine or are you just going to stalk me?" I ask with humor obvious in my tone.

"I don't know, that depends on what you prefer." he replied smiling.

I put my hand on my chin rubbing back and forth, pretending to think about it. "Hmm stalker boy or coffee buddy. Which to chose, which to chose." I say with a slight smile, I continued. "Well I must say coffee buddy sounds much better."

"Ah great I was really hoping you would chose that one." he said while showing me the crossed fingers he held behind his back. I leaned forward on my elbows resting my chin on my hands.

"So lets get to know each other."

"Sure, lets." Dylan replied.

"Okay you first. Lets see did you go to school here? At West Wood High?"

"Er yes and no. Freshman and Sophomore year I went to private school. St. Rita's. And the last two years at West Wood High. I'm not sure which school I liked best. I made friends at both. How about you?"

I thought for a moment thinking about how much I was going to say. "Okay let's see so I lived here my whole life but I had to go away during the middle of my Freshman year at West Wood. And I recently returned after almost six years."

"Oh I see, may I ask why you left?" he asked curiously. _Hmm curiosity killed the cat said a wise man. _

I hesitated for a second. "Well my parents died in horrible accident. And well that left us as orphans. We had no living relatives left. So me and my brothers were at a home for a couple of years."

His eyes were tinged of sadness. "That must have been hard. But how are you now?"

"Well I'm good enough now for a date. What do you say?" _Didn't think I had the balls to say that._

I could see that he was utterly surprised. But he quickly recovered, smiling broadly he said.

"I would be honored." He held his arm out. I blushed and took it. _Did I just blush? I don't blush what's wrong with me? _As we stood to go, taking a moment to finish our coffees, someone came in. At first I gave no thought to it but when I glanced up to look at Dylan I saw someone with all black clothes behind him. I froze. _OMG it's Nick I know it! _I look back up at Dylan with a slightly scared expression.

"What's wrong Max?"

I shake my head and just say "Oh um I know that person behind you. He was uh my best friend."

He nodded in understanding. "Do you want to talk to him? I can pick you up later for dinner?"

I sigh, "Yes please that would be great. Wait here's my number and address." I hand him a slip of paper. I smile at him and lean up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiles at me and leaves.

_Okay I'm going to sit down, take a couple deep breaths and I'm going to go over and tell him "whats up?" Sigh. This is harder than I thought. _My head went through various scenarios. While my head slowly sank down to my elbows. I had no idea how long I was there contemplating. Not long. _Thank God. _But long enough that Nick was already on his way out of the cafe. I shot out of my seat nearly tipping the chair over and ran over to the door before it closed.

Hearing that someone was rushing towards him. My old best friend, (_Ex-best friend? I don't even know what to call him.) _quickly turned. What happen next was one of my worst scenarios.

Let me simplify what happened. Max & Nick on the ground. Nick's iced coffee on the ground, or should I say half of it was on the ground. The other half was on my shirt. _Thank the lord it wasn't regular coffee!._

"What the hell!" guess who said that. Nick was trying to get up. I say 'trying to get up' because my head landed on his stomach. _Damn I might as well as landed on the concrete. _

"Oh shit! My bad,my bad ,my bad!" I look down. "Aw man I really liked this shirt." I say while I sit back on my heels, rubbing my head.

"What's your problem ma-...do I know you?" his eyes narrowed on mine. Dark dark chocolate, almost black, meet my milk chocolate eyes. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Hi Nick." I smile weakly.

His eyebrows furrow even more. But I see the realization sink in. "Max?"

I just smiled, but then abruptly stopped when I saw him frown. His face was a mix of emotions well mostly anger and confusion. But staying on anger when he asked.

"Why are you here?" I was speechless for like five seconds.

"Er I came to say goodbye."

"I don't think that's necessary." His eyes were filled with hurt but that quickly went away when it went to his poker face, one that I knew so well.

"I mean saying goodbye to my parents."

He blinked showing a sliver of sadness before going back to his mask.

"Oh I guess I should let you go and do that." he said quickly turning away. By now we were already standing in front of each other.

"No!" I surprised myself by the slight desperation that was in my voice. He just raised his eyebrows at me waiting for me to give him a reason for my outburst.

"I mean I uh I need to explain myself to you. Please can we go and talk somewhere?"

"You never calling for almost six years is enough explanation for me, no thanks."

"Please! Nick I'm so sorry, I know I hurt you. But give me a chance." I cried out.

"I don't think so." he says as he walks away from me. Throughout the whole failed conversation his voice was stern.

I wanted to cry but since I'm Maximum Ride I don't show my feelings. I won't give up. I will make him talk to me. Even if it takes the whole summer.


	3. The Preperation

Re-cap:_"Please! Nick I'm so sorry I hurt you. Give me a chance."_

"_I don't think so." he says as he walks away from me._

_I wanted to cry but since I'm Maximum Ride I don't show my feelings. I won't give up. I will make him talk to me. Even if it takes the whole summer._

* * *

When I got home from the cafe I was heart broken. But I was determined to not show any weaknesses to the kids because what kind of guardian would that make me?_  
_When I got home Nudge was already home. I found her on the couch. I sat down next to her with a huff. She looked at me as if she was waiting._  
_"What are you looking at?" I ask in a slightly irritated voice. She just kept looking at me. I exclaimed. "Okay you got me! I saw Nick today, and it was horrible." I said the last four words quietly. Her eyes turned to pity._  
_But she said. "You can't really blame him though can you?"_  
_"Yeah I know but it still hurts." Nudge has been the only one in my life that I could kinda talk about my feelings with. Well other than my mother. _Okay I shouldn't be thinking about her_. With that thought, it was as if a gate opened and a flood of memories came rushing back. Overwhelmed with sadness I stood up and I walk to my room._  
_"Max it's going to be okay. Just give him some time." Was what I heard right before I slammed my door shut. If I was to show any emotion I let out anger. Not because it was easier but...okay yeah, it was way easier than any other emotion. _Okay. Think about something else, anyone but them.. Nick. I need to talk to him. _I left my room and went back to the living room._  
_"Hey Nudge do you think I could borrow your phone I can't find my phone right now and I have to call Gazzy. I haven't seen him since this morning." I'm not sure why I just lied but I just knew I had to get that number._  
_"Yeah sure Max. Here." She hands me her phone without looking away from the TV. I take it from her and said "Thanks, I'll give it to you right now." I took her phone and went into the kitchen. I scrolled through her contacts. _There's no 'Nicks' in here_. But one name caught my eye in particular. Fang. _Why does that look so familiar_?

* * *

_****Flashback****_

This was the summer of eighth grade.

"So Max I was thinking. I need a nickname." Nick said to me as we were watching a movie in my room. We were at a slow part in the movie so I didn't hurt him for interrupting the movie like I usually did.

I laughed at his pretty random question. " Ha! You were thinking? Are you even paying attention to the movie?"

He threw the movie case at my face, but of course I caught it cause I have puma reflexes.

"Shut up. And this movie only has half of my attention because I'm not really digging it."

"Okay why do yon make it so easy for me to tease you? 'Digging it'? Who says that anymore?" I look at him in disbelief. He just shook his head, mostly at my comment but his hair was in his face so he just shook it to the side. I always told him that one day every dude was going to do that one day.

"Alright I'll give you that one. But anyways back to my question. What do you think?" he said this with a sincere face.

"A nickname? Really?"

"Yeah I mean when you look at me, do I look like a Nick?" I scan his appearance. Tan skin, dark eyes ,black shirt, black jean, black converse, and his dad's black jacket in his lap. _Nicknames? This could be fun._

"Yeah your right. You don't look like a Nick."

"Yup I thought so." he said with satisfaction.

I hold my hand out and as he took it said "Why hello there Dark Knight." with that said I burst out laughing. Since he still had my hand in his, he pulled me forward and started tickling me mercilessly. I started to laugh hysterically.

"Nick! Stop, sto-, Nick ah!" I was so desperate to get free I put my hand in his face to push him away but he bit my pinkie in the process. After that he stopped and I gasped for air. His smile was so bright that all my plans of destroying him were gone. His smile warmed my heart, and I just shook my head and smiled back.

"Max you can call me Fang."

But since he was settled on his nickname I refused to call him that for that reason.

****End Flashback****

I smirk now because I used to believe that I was born to annoy the hell out of him. I quickly wrote down his number and went back to give Nudge her phone.

"So where's Gazzy?" she asked.

"What? I don't know, you know?" I questioned her back.

"What? Dude didn't you just call him?"

I realized my mistake and tried to come up with a story on the spot. "Oh yeah um, I did. He told me he was at one of his old friend's house. Yeah and he's going to come back in a bit. Hey what time is it?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh it's almost going to be four." _Hmm I wonder if he texted me? _I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had one new message.

Dylan: _hey Max :) so I was thinking if I could take you to a movie before dinner. What do you say?_

Max: _**Sorry late response. But yeah sure Dylan ;) what time do you think you can pick me up?**_

Nudge had noticed me texting and she looked at me questionably.

"Oh um I found my phone in my room. I must of left it here."

"Who are you texting?"

"Nosy much?" I started to squirm, knowing that she knew something was up.

"You smiled..." _Did I? I didn't even notice._

"Uh so?"

"Max?" her tone was urging me on to spill the beans. Right before I was going to reply I got distracted by the buzz in my pocket. I turned around so that Nudge wouldn't be able to judge me on whatever expression I make.

Dylan: I'm thinking at around 5? A lot of the showings start around there.

Max:_**ok see you then! :)**_

When I turned, Nudge had her hands on her hips. I gave in.

"Um I have a date in an hour." what happened next made me wish I hadn't said a thing.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE BEEN IN TOWN FOR WHAT, NOT EVEN FOUR DAYS AND YOU ALREADY MET SOMEONE THAT YOU LIKE ENOUGH TO GO ON A DATE WITH? Damn you work fast! I mean where did you meet him? Wait is it even a guy? How am I supposed to know what your sexual orientation is? Is he or she attractive? Is he or she nice? What's his or her name? What are you going to wear? ZOMG WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR? Can I help you? I can do your hair AND your makeup. Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

I was shocked speechless. I haven't experienced the Nudge channel in years.

"Er sure."

Without a word I was usher to my room. _Oh gosh what have I gotten myself into. _While she was doing my makeup I answered all her questions, that I barely registered in my brain, in a sentence.

"Okay so _his_ name is Dylan Smith, he's very nice and quite handsome, and I met him at _Cafe Bella_."

She squealed. She nodded while biting her lip because she was focusing on my hair. I was glad she was occupied even though I was the one occupying her. Nevertheless I took advantage of this time to take a nap. I heard a sigh of disapproval from Nudge but she didn't say anything. As soon as I closed my eyes my phone buzzed again.  
Dylan: _cant wait ;)_  
I replied with a smiley face, once that was sent I closed my eyes again

* * *

-40 min. Later-  
Nudge shook my shoulders so I would wake and said. "Wake up lazy girl. Cant believe you couldn't stay awake to watch the magic happen." The last part she muttered. I slowly open my eyes not knowing what to expect. I was surprised to say in the least. I was never one to worry about my hair just brushing it when I would get out of the shower and when it would dry it comes out slightly waving. As for makeup the most I would put on a regular day would be a touch of brown eyeliner on both lids to complement my eyes, _I'm not completely oblivious to beauty tips_, some mascara and my favorite lip balm, (peach kiss).

"Wow Nudge." I say quietly with one hand pulling lightly on one curl, watching it spring back up instantly. Then my attention went to my eyes. They had a smokey affect but it was very light. My kind of style Nudge just chuckled and she said. "Yeah I know I'm awesome you can really thank me when you put this dress on. Here." She tosses me a white sundress. I cringe at the word dress. But when I caught it in my hand and I saw the design and length I immediately loved it.  
"Wow Nudge. I said in awe.  
"Max play a different song and goo. Go. Go!" She says jokingly.  
"I'm going I'm going" I stuck my tongue at her. _Yeah I know I'm soo mature. Whatevs._  
When I came she was still standing in her room with her arms crossed. But when she saw me her arms shot up to her mouth.  
"ZOMG MAX YOU LOOK SOO PRETTY! I'VE HAD THAT DRESS FOR A WHILE BUT I NEVER LIKED HOW I LOOKED IN IT! OH YOU CAN TOTTALY KEEP IT. I JU-." I stopped her rant before it went too far, by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Thank you so much for this Nudge. Knowing myself I would have probably worn jeans and a T-shirt. But this dress is perfect I love it." I said.

She glared at me for a second then said. "If you would have gone to a date without telling me in the first place is one thing. But if you would of gone to a date without telling me AND went with a T-shirt and jeans, I would have killed you. It's just not right." I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Whatever you say Nudge." I went into my closet to get my silver gladiator sandals and with that I completed my outfit.

I checked my phone. Another message from Dylan. Sent a couple minutes ago.

Dylan: Hey ;) im on my way.

I sigh. _This wasn't my first date but it feels like it is because I actually think I really like this dude._

I text back.

Max: _**Okay :) I'm ready. **_

"So are you ready?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah I think I am." Just as I said that the door bell ringed.

* * *

**Okay again with the semi cliffhanger. The Date shall be next. Tell me what you think!**

**Max's Outfit is on my Profile.**


	4. The Date

The Date

**Yes I know it's been going slow but it's finally here. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Maximum Ride (sadly) James Patterson obviously does, since his name is on the cover of every book. :)**

Re-cap: Dylan: Hey ;) im on my way.

I sigh. _This wasn't my first date but it feels like it is because I actually think I really like this dude._

I text back.

Max: _**Okay :) I'm ready. **_

"So are you ready?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah I think I am." Just as I said that the door bell ringed.

I ran to the door and yanked the door open. _Wow, that was desperate. Shaking my head._ Dylan was there standing with his hands in his pockets. Looking at me with wide eyes. _Hmm I wonder what he's thinking._ I blushed and I took in his attire. His blond hair was styled with gel making his hair go in all different directions. There was a smile on his face. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, dark jeans, and some blue Vans. _Yum. _**(Outfit on my profile.)** Did I ever say that he looked like a male model? No? Well he does. He has a set of gorgeous blue eyes, a breathtaking smile and a wonderful physique. A normal person would probably be self-conscious around a guy like this but I'm not normal. I'm self-assured and totally self-confident.  
"Wow Max, you look beautiful." he smiled his charming smile. I blushed and giggled. _What is with me and blushing around this dude. And giggled? Wow, I need to go to a therapist. _ Oh and if you haven't noticed I say 'dude' a lot...it's like my favorite word.  
"And you look very handsome." He just smiled  
"So are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah I'm good." I smiled back.  
But just before I closed the door it was yanked back open by none other than...  
Angel...and her stupid camera  
"Say cheese!" She yelled as the flash momentarily blinded me.  
I slowly turn to Dylan to say. "I'll be right back." Holding my pointer finger up showing him I'll be a moment. Then dashing inside to run after the little demon.  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THE SAME THING I DID TO GAZZY THIS MORNING TO YOU ANGEL-FACE?" I yelled.  
"NO!" Her voice coming from inside her room. Nudge caught me in the hall.  
"You made her do this didn't you." I told her accusingly.  
"Max just go back to your date before I take him. He sure is a looker." She smiles at me teasingly, avoiding my question easily. I sigh. She's right. I shouldn't be chasing around my little sister. _Am I stalling? Nah._ I walk back to the door and notice that he was talking to someone. And I manage to hear the last sentence that Dylan said before he noticed that I returned.  
He said. "Don't worry I'll bring her back before bedtime bud."  
"Oh hi Max I was just talking to your bro."  
Gazzy walked in then and gave me the thumbs up before heading to the kitchen. _Question mark?_ _Whatever._  
"Oh really? Want to tell me about it on the way to the movies?" I asked.  
"Sure" he said before he took my hand and led me to his car. _AH! He's holding my hand!_

When we got to the movies Dylan let me pick which movie to watch. I chose a horror film. He was surprised but he didn't say anything. When we got in the theater, all hooked up with a large popcorn, sweet tarts, and a Code Red Mountain Dew, the movie was about to start. As soon as we got settled I started chomping on popcorn. During the movie our hands found each other, and we would squeeze each others hand when something remotely scary would happen. And each time I would lean closer to him. Eventually I just rested my head on his shoulder throughout the rest of the movie. I never shoved my head into the crook of his shoulder like any girl would of, even though I sorta wanted to. But when the movie was over we walked out of the theater hand in hand.

"Did you like the movie?" Dylan broke the silence as we made our way towards his car.

"Eh it was alright." I replied lamely. We got inside the car and made our way to the restaurant. He looked at me briefly before turning back towards the road. He was smirking.

"How so?" he asked.

I sighed. "I mean the zombies looked awesome. But it was soo cliché, I mean first of all why is the black guy always the first to die, like come on really? And second of all why would that one chick go in that freakin' room at night? Like do you want to die? But you know other than that it was good." I smiled at my little rant.

He took my hand, and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. An image came to my mind. My lips meeting his instead of my hand. I just stared at him. I quickly recovered. I'm pretty sure my face is going to have a permanent red pigment for the rest of the night. He let our hands fall but he still kept my hand in his.

"Max you sure are refreshing." he said while chuckling at my rant as well.

"How so?" I threw his words back at him.

He looked back, eyes twinkling, letting me know that he knew what I did there. "I mean first of all," His eyes went back towards the road. "you're not like other girls."

"So you're comparing me to other girls now?" I counter.

I saw his eyes widen but he kept looking straight. "No! I mean sort of. But I don't mean to offend you. Everything about you is better than anyone else I've known." _Nice save. Eh I'll give him some slack._

"Okay if you say so. Continue." I was grinning. He shot me a glance to make sure I wasn't upset, and when he saw me grinning he let out a breathe. _Ha. It's sorta fun to watch him sweat. Who am I kidding this is overly amusing...does that make sense? Hmm whatever._

"Well your awesome." he stumbled out.

I literally L.O.L'd. "Wow, thanks Dylan I am completely flattered!" I say while still laughing.

He's laughing now too. "No I'm serious, when I look at you my mind comes to a blank. That's probably why I couldn't think a better word. Your so beautiful," He looked over quickly, "especially when you laugh."

That made me stop laughing, I was speechless, this is rare. As I sat there without words, we arrived at the restaurant. Dylan quickly got out and he came over to my side to open the door for me. _He really is wonderful. _As I was getting out of the car he leans down to whisper in my ear. "I mean every word, Max." He steps back to give me room, but before that he gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

I mumble a thanks and I walk beside him with my head slightly down, blushing furiously. I tentatively reach for his hand, he notices this, and he quickly grabs mine. I look up at him to see that he's grinning back down at me._ Wonderful, _was what I thought for pretty much the rest of the night. We talked more, during dinner. About his family and I told him of mine, minus my parents. What type of music he listened to; he says "Pretty much everything." and I replied, "Ditto." Though the night went smoothly, I sorta felt bad that he had to pay for all the food I ordered. Hey, prime rib, an extra side of seasoned fries, milkshake, and chocolate cake for dessert wasn't the worst I've done. When he got to my house he walked me to the door. _The moment we've both been waiting for. Did I just admit that I wanted to kiss him? Yeah, pretty much._

"I had a really great time Max." We were standing in front of the door now.

I smiled at him. "I had an _awesome_ time Dylan."

He laughed. But then his face turned serious. His eyes were scrutinizing mine while his hand went to cup my face. His other tucking in a stray hair behind my ear. I was just standing there mesmerized by his eyes. But his eyes weren't looking at me anymore, they were on my lips. I sub-consciously licked them. He hesitated and looked back at me, asking for permission silently. I nodded. With that he dipped down and captured my lips with his. I instantly closed my eyes. He tilted my head to make the kiss deeper. And I didn't stop him, instead I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Finally when we came up for air, I leaned my forehead to his looking into his eyes and breathing a little quickly from our kiss.

"Wonderful."

"Yeah, I agree." he said. _I said that out loud? _"I would really, really like it if we could go out again." he asked hopefully.

"I would love to." I replied. He leaned in to give me one last kiss, slightly nibbling on my bottom lip. He walked backwards to his car never taking his eyes off mine. I'm surprised he didn't trip, I would of. "I'll text you!" He yelled as he got to his car. I give him the thumbs up before I head inside. Once inside I went straight to my room, kicking off my shoes before flopping onto my bed. I sigh, while replaying the whole night in my head. I slowly smile thinking about the night and him.

"Max?" I heard someone say through my door. I shut my eyes in irritation. _Way to burst my happy bubble Nudge. Now your going to badger me about my night. Well she did let me stay here..._

"Come in." I grumble out.

"I heard you come in. Okay now spill it." It was dark in my room but I could still see her grinning from eye to ear.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Nudge." I say as I roll over, my back to her.

"Come on Max, just tell me one thing to look forward to." she whined.

I rolled back to look at her. "Fine, it was perfect." then I rolled back and I quickly fell asleep. But I still heard her quietly clap, obviously trying to contain her excitement.


	5. The Offer

The Offer

* * *

**Come on people :) I need some motivation here. Tell me what you think. R & R**

**Oh also all the outfits are on my Profile.**

* * *

Re-cap:"I'll tell you tomorrow Nudge." I say as I roll over, my back to her.

"Come on Max, just tell me one thing to look forward to." she whined.

I rolled back to look at her. "Fine, it was perfect." then I rolled back and I quickly fell asleep. But I still heard her quietly clap, obviously trying to contain her excitement.

* * *

Getting up this morning was a painful as ever. Well except for those awesome days when it's not. Thinking I could sleep at least one more hour. But then I looked over at the clock, it read 8:30 A.M. I knew that I should get started on the day. So I lifted my lazy ass off of my very comfortable bed, at the moment, so that I can beat Nudge at the shower. Her and I share a bathroom and then the kids share another. But yeah, I wouldn't say that I was a morning person but I tolerate them.

_Yes I beat Nudge! She takes forever in here._

I saw myself in the mirror and I almost smashed my fist through it, but then I realized that it was actually me...

_Oi. Aren't I attractive._

Black stuff was smeared all over my face, well mostly in the eye region. I swiped my finger under my eye and looked at it. _Oh right the makeup. My bad._

I hadn't taken it off last night._ Last night._ I smiled.

My thoughts got interrupted by Nudge.

"Max." she said in a singsong voice.

"Yes Nudge?" I retorted with the same tone.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

I paused. Then I remembered that I agreed to tell her what happened on my date _yesterday. Grr. This should be fun. _

"Um, I guess. Let me shower and get dressed first though."

I heard her sigh drastically through the door. "Fine." she said, then I heard her feet padding away.

_Alright I gotta get this gunk off my face._

_-**Time Break to Breakfast Time**-_

"This is delish Angel" I gushed over my little sister's cooking.

"Thanks Max." she said with a wide smile.

We were all at the kitchen table. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and me. Yes Angel made food for all of us. _Hey she doesn't mind._ Nudge has offered every morning since we got here to make us food but Angel didn't allow it. Angel always seemed to act beyond her years. I mean I would totally make food, but I don't want to _kill _them! I have been told many times to stay out of the kitchen. I would normally get offended and _make_ them take it back, but anything related to cooking I shrug it off. If it was possible I would burn water. And as for Gazzy, well he's just lazy. Speaking of...

"So Max how was your date? That Dylan person seemed alright." I bet you thought Nudge would've started this convo.

I almost choked on my food. "Oh um it was good." I replied after I recovered.

"Cool." was his response.

I could always rely on him to be satisfied with the vaguest answers. But it wasn't because of him that I got all choked up about (literally_) _it was Nudge. This for sure got her riled up. I was actually hoping that she would forget about it, even though that would be impossible. I was actually surprised that Nudge didn't attack me then and there, but _I _wasn't going to complain.

"Soo Max. Come out with it." Nudge said excitedly. _Spoke too soon_. Well at least she let me finish eating.

I sighed really loud to show her my annoyance. I got up and picked up my dishes.

"Are you finished kiddos?" I asked Angel and Gazzy.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Okay." I picked their dishes as well and put them in the dishwasher. Getting Nudge's plate on the way too, because she finished as well.

I turned to Nudge and mouthed to her "In a second."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"So guys what are you going to do today?" My question was directed to the kids.

"Oh I'm meeting with some old friends today." Gazzy said.

"Yeah me too." Angel seconded.

"Nice, do you guys need rides?"

"Nah I'm good, he lives like a block away." Gazzy declined. I nodded at him.

"No, thanks though. Actually she's coming here. I forgot to ask." Angel turned to Nudge. "Hey Nudge is it okay if my friend Jessica comes over. I haven't seen her in forever!"

"Yeah sure, no problem sweetie." Nudge said sweetly. But then she turned serious. "But please for the love of God do not destroy anything."

Angel just giggled. "Of course Nudge."

"Kay'." I just said that to fill in the silence.

And then everybody just went on with their morning. Well except for Nudge. She was waiting. I sat down in front of her.

"Okay, so there's not much to say, we saw that scary movie that you were talking about the other day, and then we went out to dinner. Nothing big or anything." I said this all not looking at her. But when I glanced up at her, her mouth was slightly open.

"Are you being serious right now? Give me the play-by-play! Give me all the details! Do you not understand the concept of 'telling me everything'?" She emphasized the 'everything' by enunciating it.

I stood up and headed to the living room.

"Come on, I need to be comfortable for this."

She squealed and jumped out of her seat beating me to the couch

-Time Skip to _Cafe Bella_-

I sat at my now usual seat here at the cafe. I quietly laughed at the thought of how Nudge reacted when I told her Dylan kissed me. I thought she was going to explode with excitement. But that thought quickly ended when I saw Nick. I got out of my seat, and calmly approached him.

"Hey." I say.

He was waiting for his coffee so I probably had only a minute, two at most before he left me in the dust again.

He just glanced at me, no reaction at all. _Okay this is awkward. _Then he went back to looking at nothing, hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" He finally replied when I was thinking if I should just go, since he was just going to ignore me. But he still wasn't looking at me.

He sorta startled me, so my words stumbled out. "Oh...um...you," I coughed. "...I just...Do you want to have coffee with me?"

He was looking at me now and one of his eyebrows went up in question. But only for a second. "No." he said steely. It was like he timed the whole thing. As soon as that word came out of his perfect mouth...umm pretend I didn't just narrate that. Um yeah, when he said that the lady gave him his coffee and he headed for the door.

But I wasn't going to have any of that. _He was not dodging me today. I am determined today, and when I'm determined I mean business._

"Wait." I grabbed his wrist.

He froze.

_Err what was I supposed to do now!_

He faced me. "What?" He was irritated now. If it wasn't for his tone I wouldn't have known.

I took a second to recollect my thoughts, after I met his non-emotional eyes. Even with no emotion they still take my breath away. Any who, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction again by letting him know he makes me fumble for words.

"Let's have coffee." He tried to interrupt with another "No" but I held a finger up (pointer finger for anyone who thought something else) to stop him. "And you can ask me anything you want, I will answer any questions you have. Because you obviously don't want to hear me out. Or you can walk out of here and not give me a chance. I'll take the hint and leave you alone."

I immediately regretted the ultimatum. _What if he leaves? I want my best friend back. I don't even want to fathom what the negative option will do to my heart._

He took a breath and shook his head as if arguing with himself. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

Without looking at me he headed to my usual table.

_So he has noticed me. _I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**YES, Fang gave Max her chance! :) Tell me what you guys think. R&R**


	6. The Meet

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! And for those who haven't well that's cool too I'm glad your reading though.**

* * *

Re-cap: He took a breath and shook his head as if arguing with himself. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

Without looking at me he headed to my usual table.

_So he has noticed me. _I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

We were sitting down face to face now. I just sat there waiting for him to start the questioning.

He sighed, and cleared his throat. "Er, so have you gone yet?"

I didn't have to ask for clarification, I knew he was asking about visiting my parents grave.

I looked down and said. "No"

"Why?"

I hesitated. "I don't think I can do it alone."

He stayed quiet for a while. "Oh."

I rolled my eyes. _I hate that it's so awkward between us. _I just nodded my head.

"When are you leaving?" He continued.

Annoyed that he automatically assumed I would leave again, I broke the rule that I made. I responded with a question. "What makes you think that I'm leaving?" He gave me a look that said 'I thought I was the one asking questions.'

_I had that coming. _Piercing my lips, I responded. "Till the end of the summer."

He nodded. "Where are you staying?"

"At Nudge's."

"Why aren't you leaving me alone?"

That caught me off guard, because he honestly sounded confused.

"Nick," he cut me off.

"It's Fang."

I didn't say anything, because I wanted to ask 'what?', and that clearly wasn't allowed. But I sure did look confused. Even though I had already figured it out from when I took his number from Nudge's phone. _Now that I think about I never did anything about it. I guess Dylan made me forget about it. _Thinking that Dylan could even make me forget about him made me feel frustrated. I didn't know why though.

"Everybody calls me 'Fang" now."

"Right, I remember when you thought of it." I smiled.

The corner of his lip was about to lift but then it dropped and his face darken. My smile quickly fell from my face as well.

"Nick, I mean Fang, can't we just be friends again?" I asked desperately. "That's why I'm not leaving you alone! I want us to be friends again."

He shook his head. "We had a deal Max I ask the questions."

"That wasn't all a question. I told you why." I said grumplily.

"Yeah I heard you."

I held in what I wanted to scream at him because there wasn't anything changing his mind. And if I did continue to make him mad, he would leave.

I just waited.

"Last question. Do you actually believe things can just go back to normal, as if you hadn't left for five years. Never calling, writing, or messaging me back? To me after that first year and a half you were dead to me." His voice was still the same steely tone, but his eyes were burning with emotion.

I was stock still.

"I need to pee." I got up from my seat and went to the bathroom.

* * *

_Okay I'm hyperventilating. Don't cry, don't cry. _

I was in a bathroom stall, fanning my eyes so that they wouldn't shed a tear.

_Holy Shit. I was about to burst out in tears in front of Fang. That would have been horrifying. I can't even imagine what his reaction would have been like. _That last thought actually made me feel a teeny bit better.

_What am I going to do? _I thought.

_Okay, I'm going to go back out there and answer his stupid, but very reasonable question, and hopefully I keep my cool. Then after that I can possibly, underline possibly, make amends. Kay I think I'm good. _The urge to cry was gone for the moment. I got out of my stall and washed my hands. After splashing some water on my face, I headed out.

* * *

As I walking towards him I thought. _At least he's still here. _

He was looking straight at me.

Taking my seat, and took a much needed breath, I answered.

"Look N-Fang you have no idea how sorry I am, to you guys, not only to you but to everybody like Nudge and Iggy. By the way how has he been?" He gave me a look. "Sorry, I can ask you later. Er. Look it's selfish of me to think that you guys would accept me back with open arms, because I really don't really have a good excuse for not calling, messaging, or writing back. To me all the calls, letters, and messages were cruel reminders of what had happened and of what I didn't have anymore. My parents, friends, and home were all gone. I just wanted it to be over with. I just wanted to escape. It was wrong that I made the kids to the exact same thing." I took a deep breath and continued. Fang's eyes never left mine. "I got out of the foster home at 18 and as soon as I had a stable job and a place, I got the kids. By the way they really want to see you." I gave him a smile. He just nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Especially Angel."

"I miss her too." He told me.

I nodded.

"Go on."

I continued. "I came back to see my parents grave. To say goodbye to them. I haven't gone yet, you know that. So yeah I think that's it." I finished lamely.

He was quiet for a while.

"Hmm." Fang got up and gave me a slip of paper. "Text me when you want to meet again."

I looked at him in disbelief.

He just turned and raised his hand as a farewell, as he was walking away.

_That's all he's going to say?_

I shook myself out of my moment and scrambled for my phone. I scrolled for his name and texted him.

_**Tomorrow at 1? Here at Cafe Bella?**_

_**-Max**_

I stared at it till it rang with a response. It came after a few minutes.

_**Sure Max. See you then,**_

_**-Fang**_

I jumped out of my seat. _Yes!_


	7. The Meet Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, James Patterson does. Though I really wish I did.

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG sorry guys i've been gone for a while. I got my laptop taken away twice since the last time that I updated. SAD FACE. Ohh and I started school today! Not cool. But yeah now that school started my updates are going to be more sporadic...soo bare with me. I'm pretty sure no one missed me though. HEHE. Kay anyways ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Re-cap: I shook myself out of my moment and I scrambled for my phone. I scrolled for his name and texted him.

_**Tomorrow at 1? Here at Cafe Bella?**_

_**-Max**_

I stared at it till it rang with a response. It came after a few minutes.

_**Sure Max. See you then.**_

_**-Fang **_

I jumped out of my seat. _Yes!_

* * *

I woke up at around 6 a.m. too excited to meet with Fang. For like two hours I sat on my bed just thinking about what I was going to say. And in those two hours I didn't come up with anything.

_This is stupid, I'm just going to talk with him. _

I stood up and I went for a walk. _I need to clear my head._

I put on shorts and a t-shirt, and my running shoes, I tend to just burst out running sometimes. I left a note on the kitchen table saying that I was going out. On my way out I got a text.

_**Good morning beautiful. :) **_

_**-Dylan**_

I haven't talked to him since our date.

_**Hey! Good morning to you too ;) I meant to call you sooner, but I was busy. Hows it going?**_

_**-Max**_

I was still standing by the door so I went outside and sat on the grass. Yeah it probably looked weird to anyone who drove/walked by. A 20 year-old lady sitting in the middle of her yard texting. Well I obviously don't care what other people think so I think I'm good.

_**No that's cool, I was too. But yeah, everything good. So I was thinking, what are you doing right now?**_

_**-Dylan**_

_**:) I am currently sitting in the middle of my lawn, well friends lawn, texting you. I was about to go for a walk. Whats upp?**_

_**-Max**_

_**lol you would.:) So have you eaten breakfast yet?**_

_**-Dylan **_

At the mention of food related words my stomach growled.

_**Nooo. :o But now that you mentioned it im starving! **_

_**-Max**_

_**Good. Can I pick you upp? Ill take u out for breakfast.**_

_**-Dylan**_

_**Yes please. :) that would be awesome!**_

_**-Max**_

Once I sent that, I fell back on the grass with a smile on my face. I didn't wait long till I heard a honk. I looked up and Dylan was making his way towards me.

"Hey there." he was looking down at me.

"How's the weather up there?" I replied with a cheeky smile.

He chuckled. "The weather is perfect. Care to join me?"

"Yahuh."

He helped me get up and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When we finished breakfast I realized it was time to go. Meeting with Fang is super important right now. Especially since I was in Getting-Fang-back-as-My-Best-Friend mission mode. I feel a bad about leaving Dylan though. It's easy as breathing when I'm with him. Nothing is strained, no forced laughs, or no saying I have to be somewhere when I really don't. But I told him about meeting up with Fang and he understood.

* * *

When I got to the Cafe Fang was already waiting for me.

"Hey." I said to him as I sat down next to him.

His response was him pushing a mug of coffee in front of me. It was still steaming. _Good. So I'm not late._

"So how was your day?" I paused. "Well morning, I mean."

"Nothing too exciting. And you?"

"Umm I went out for breakfast with a friend." _Was Dylan just a friend? I never really thought about it. I mean, I don't kiss friends... _"Dylan, Dylan Smith, do you know him?"

I'm not sure what I saw that flickered in his eyes but I'm pretty sure it was just recognition.

"Yeah I know him."

"Do you like him?"

"Uh yeah he's alright."

"So do you think he's a good guy?" I don't know why I'm seeking for his approval of him. Why should I care what he thinks about my potential boyfriend.

He gave me a look that said 'Why do you care what I think.'

"Err sorry I was just wondering. Anyways." There was an awkward pause.

"So are going out with him? Dylan." I was shock that he asked this question to say in the least.

I stayed staring at him for a while, he stared right back, till I weakly said, "Um I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well today was our second date."

"You don't seem so sure."

"Oh shut up. How about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" We were both grinning now. Well I was grinning, a corner of his mouth was slightly lifted.

"Nah, not anymore."

I leaned forward a bit and rested my chin on my hands. I was smiling broadly.

"Ooo, story time." He shook his head at my expression.

"There's not much to say."

"Oh come on! I've been the one that's been doing most of the talking. Your turn mister."

He got up. I instantly got scared at the thought that he might just leave.

But he turned and said. "Fine. Come on let's go to the park that's around the corner." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Kay."

"Okay, so I realized that I had feelings for this girl just when we lost touch. And-"

I cut him off. "Does this girl have a name?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me it?"

"Are going to let me finish talking?"

"Fine."

He shook his head/hair. "Anyways well we haven't been close in such a long time but we barely started talking so I think I might have a chance with her again." He glanced at me. I stifled a gasp when I saw his eyes burning into mine.

"Wow you really do like this girl."

"You have no idea."

We were on the swings now and we just went back and forth in comfortable silence .

I was not sure how I felt about Fang's confession. But I was certain that I felt a pang of jealously.

* * *

**If only Max knew...**

**R&R!**


	8. The Farewell Part 1

**Yupp sorry for the late update again :/ But I'm super busy with school nd stuff. Oh and I just got a job yaay! **

**R&R!**

* * *

Re-cap: "Wow you really do like this girl."

"You have no idea."

We were on the swings now and we just went back and forth in comfortable silence .

I was not sure how I felt about Fang's confession. But I was certain that I felt a pang of jealously.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about what Fang said to me a week ago. 'I've known this girl for a long time.' five years is a long time so that might mean he met her while I was away. If that was so then that means I don't know her.

I haven't talk to him since then. We texted here and there but I could never think of what to say. So our convos were quite short. I hate comparing Fang to Dylan because they are two very different people but with Dylan everything is so much easier. I know I have said that before, but it is! Texting Dylan is fun and he has me laughing to no end. I would say that we have grown pretty close and its obvious that we both really like each other. But I don't think it's completely official, I mean he hasn't called me his girlfriend and vice-versa. It's only a matter of time though...

I had all those thoughts while I was eating my fruity pebbles.

Hey who said they were only for children? Yeah nobody. That's what I thought. It's just directed towards kids. For whoever that's still judging, I'm 20 years old and I can do what I want!

Okay that might have been a little too much but I feel strongly about my pebbles...speaking about something that I feel strongly about.

_**Hey max pick you up at 2:30? ;)**_

_**-Dylan**_

Oh that was an hour away! What? It's summer getting up late is a given.

**Yea! That would be greatt:)**

**-Max**

* * *

We were in the cafeteria just talking when I caught sight of very familiar black hair. I jumped up and ran toward him. _Impulse._

"Fang!"

He instantly turned around and his eyes searched for the person who called his name. His eyes locked on mine.

"Hi." I said.

With his eyebrows raised he drew out the word "Hiii?"

"Uhh I saw you from the cafeteria, and I just wanted to say hi." I felt pretty embarrassed now that I realized what I did.

He just nodded.

"I'm here with Dylan." I gestured to Dylan on the other side of the mall. He saw us and he raised his hand to say hi. "Wanna hangout with us?"

He slightly smiled down at me. "Sure."

"Awesome." I beamed at him.

"So Dylan this is Fang, Fang this is Dylan."

They shook hands. "Yeah we met already." Dylan said.

We were sitting in the food court and I was sipping my strawberry and banana smoothie. "Where did you guys meet."

"High school." They both said at the same time.

"Did you have a class together?" I pressed for more information.

"Er yeah we had co-ed gym junior year." Fang said.

I nodded "Oh"

Awkward silence.

_God this was awkward..._Sip sip from my smoothie.

"Soo I remembered I had to do something." Fang broke the silence. He stood.

_Well this was a disaster._

"Oh okay bye Fang." I smiled and waved.

"See ya dude." Dylan waved.

He nodded at us and walked away.

I made a split decision. "Dylan I don't mean to ditch you or anything but is it okay if I go with Fang? I really need for things to back to normal between me and him." I grimaced.

It was obvious that he was disappointed but he gave me a smile and said "Yeah Max I understand."

"Thank you." After a quick kiss I jogged over to were Fang was. He's a slow walker.

"Fang wait up!"

He looked surprised when he saw me. "What's up?"

"So what was that thing that you had to do?"

He had on a sheepish grin "Uh I was actually just going to take a walk."

"Well in that case mind if I join you?"

"It doesn't look like I'm getting rid of you soo why not."

I shouldered him "Jerk."

"Actually I wanted to go to the flower shop. Cool with you?"

"Sure. Who are these flowers for?"

"You'll find out."

He had a straight face so I really didn't know how to feel.

"Um okay."

* * *

Once we got the flowers, which by the way they were beautiful purple lilacs, he said he wanted to drop them off. I felt really awkward now. _What if these flowers are for another girl? I'm just going to be in the car waiting. Is it weird that I feel jealous?I mean he's my best friend. So I guess its reasonable. _He interrupted my thoughts "We're here."

I blanked out so I didn't even realize where we were heading.

When I saw where we were I froze in my seat.

"Fang..."

"It's okay Max I'm here."

"I don't think I can do this."

We were at the cemetery.

My parents were here.

When he go out of the car he grabbed the flowers too. He went over to my side and placed the flowers on the hood. When he opened the door for me I still didn't move.

"Max you gotta do this."

My eyes stared watering. I turned to him. "Do you know where they are?"

He nodded. And when I didn't budge he took my hand and pulled me to him. His hand was so warm I'm pretty sure he melted me from my frozen state. Face to face, he brushed a stray tear from my cheek. "Come on." he said softly. His hand still in mine he grabbed the flowers and led me to their graves.

* * *

**:'(**


	9. The Farewell Part 2 OMG

Re-cap: Face to face, he brushed a stray tear from my cheek. "Come on." he said softly. His hand still in mine he grabbed the flowers and led me to their graves.

I was quiet throughout the walk, well that is if you don't count the sniffles that I couldn't suppress. Every time without fail Fang would squeeze my hand. And with every squeeze a wail of sadness is kept at bay.

We stop.

Fang sets down the flowers at the graves in front of us.

_In Memory of Valencia Martinez & Jeb Ride _

_Mother and Father to Three Loving Children.  
Never Will They Be Forgotten._

"I'll give you a moment." with a final squeeze Fang lets go of my hand. I let out the sobs that were waiting to come out. Without my anchor I fall to my knees. I glanced at Fang. His eyes were filled with pain but he still stepped back, giving me space. I focus back in front of me.

"Mom, dad I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I just...I couldn't. I felt as if I finally came then that means that I accept that your really gone. But I don't accept it! Mom, dad I miss you soo much, I love you so much. I hope you know that. Gazzy and Angel miss you too, but they hide their pain really well..." I trailed off. Tears still streaming down, I felt Fang put his hand on my shoulder. Without any warning I threw my self at him. And without any negation he wrapped his arms around me.

"We can go if you want to." Fang whispered.

I nodded against his chest.

As we were walking away, I turned my head back and whispered "Bye."

The sun was shining birds were chirping, like any summer day. We were driving in silence, the weather outside was a big contrast to my mood.

"Want me to drive you home."

"No, if I go home, then I'll most likely lock myself in my room and cry all day."

"Where do you want to go then?"

"Anywhere."

"Want to come to my place? I got some ice cream."

If my facial expressions were working properly right now then I would have given him a huge smile, but since they weren't I just nodded. "Perfect."

So he no longer lives with his parents and now he lives in a pretty comfortable apartment.

"Can I get you something to drink?"  
"Nah a tub is preferred."

"Sounds about right. Be right back."

I took the time that was given to look around from the comfort of his couch. A flat screen, a stereo and along side were a bunch of CDs and also tons of pictures. I didn't want to move but a picture of me and him caught my eye. I got up to get a closer look.

I remembered this day very clearly, both of our families went on vacation together to Florida the year before freshman year. In the picture we were on a beach, both in our bathing suits and he was giving me a piggyback ride, well technically I attacked him from behind and he caught me. My mouth was open because of my war cry, and he was looking back at me with a huge smile. My mom took this, it was a great shot. I mean any picture with Fang Smiling is worth saving.

"That was a fun day."

I turned around. I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, it really was."

He held up the tub of ice cream. "Got it,"

I plopped down on the couch and got comfortable.

"Thanks."

"I'll put in a movie."

I'm embarrassed to say that I ate more than half of a new tub of ice-cream. I realized this when I was finally content. I didn't even pay attention to the movie till I was done.

"I'll take that from you killer." Fang said realizing that I was finally done

"Hehe sorry." I think that its nice to say that I don't feel self-conscious around Fang.

With a sigh I relaxed against the couch.

"How do you feel?"

"I think I can honestly say that I ate my feelings, soo I think I feel way better than I did two hours ago."

"That's good to hear."

I nodded. "Fang are we okay?"

He pierced his lips for a fraction of a second. "Yeah I think we're pretty good."

"Cool, well this had been sad but fun...uh mind giving me a ride back home."

He chuckled. "Yeah no problem, do you want the rest of the tub?" he gave me a sly grin.

"Oh shut up, I've had enough."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

My response was to stick my tongue out at him. "Come on now."

When we we got to Nudge's house he walked me to the door.

"Do you want to say hi to Nudge?"

"Nah just tell her I said hi."

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later."

These next few moments completely changed my life...

Both of us leaning in, him with the intention of giving me a kiss on cheek, me with the intention of giving him a hug...This confusion led to chain of events that were completely uncalled for.

The end result was my arms around him neck, both our eyes closed and our lips on each others for three complete seconds.

First 2 seconds for the realization of what just happened, and the last sec. just for pure shock.

_Uhh What Just Happened!_


	10. The Kiss

**I'm sorry for the horrible cliffhanger and the months of nothing. Since school started I have just been overwhelmed with stuff, my dad recently passed away..and I just wasn't feeling it. Again sorry. So to carry on to the new year I'm going to try something new. A Fang POV is coming your way! like now.**

* * *

Re-cap: Both of us leaning in, him with the intention of giving me a kiss on cheek, me with the intention of giving him a hug...This confusion led to chain of events that were completely uncalled for.

The end result was my arms around his neck, both our eyes closed and our lips on each others for three complete seconds.

First 2 seconds for the realization of what just happened, and the last sec. just for pure shock.

_Uhh What Just Happened!_

* * *

Fang POV

I know I've been hard on Max since she got here, but I'm allowed to be mad at her. Those years when I was so worried about her, not knowing how she was doing, it was horrible. When I first saw her at the coffee shop I couldn't believe it, it was like seeing a ghost. I have to say it wasn't an ideal situation to meet up again…and there is the fact that I was extremely cold towards her. And then there's that knob that she's starting to date. I guess Dylan is alright, we went to school together and he seems like a good guy…it's just that when I see them together, my skin crawls. I feel an urge to rip her away from him. If I'm honest with myself the day she left, that was when I realized how I really felt about her. I loved her. Or still love. I wasn't sure until I kissed her.

That kiss! Lord thank you for my restraint. The moment her lips touched my lips, and her mouth dropped open from the surprise, I was almost gone. If it wasn't for the small "Oh" that I heard coming from her lips, that "Oh" stopped me from ravishing her mouth. But sadly I pulled away. Coughing awkwardly I stepped back and looked down at my shoes. I'm such a pussy, I couldn't even look up from my godamn shoes to see her expression.

"Fang." she said.

I finally look up to see her smiling face. I swear my heart skipped a beat… I'm such a girl.

She was blushing "Hey it was an accident. Right?"

And there goes my heart dropping to my stomach.

"Err yeah." I didn't know what else to say!

She was still smiling at me. "Thank you for today. It really meant a lot. I hope you know that."

"Yeah of course you needed that closure."

She nodded. "Yeah so good night Fang."

I waved goodbye, and she disappeared inside the house.

Sighing loudly I walk back to my car. To myself I think… _Yupp I still love her._

* * *

**_Yess that was very short but that's all i got so far. I'll make sure to post more soon. R&R! Reviews make me write _****_faster if you wanted to know. Or you can let me know what you got for Christmas!_**


End file.
